


Fools in Love

by Velace



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, bed sharing au, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina needs her sleep, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Fools in Love - Traduction de Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322619) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu)



> I know, I'm late.

Awful, Regina thinks with a glance to the woman spread out on the other side of her bed.  Truly, totally, completely, 100 percent; awful.

Emma snores like a rhinoceros. Why she agreed to sharing a bed, she'll never know.

Okay. So maybe that's a lie. She knows why. Boy, does she know.

Love. Stupid, head over heels, can't see a thing passed the stupidly rose-coloured goggles love. Just thinking about the word makes her want to hit something. Snow, maybe. Definitely. If not for her meddling trollop of a former step-daughter, her feelings would still be locked away, hidden in the deepest depths of her cold, black heart.

Never mind that her heart is actually a rather healthy red, almost free of the darkness that once covered its surface. No no, cold and black; that's how she likes it and damn what her eyes say, that's how it is.

Regina sighs. Why in the seven hells had she pursued such a ridiculous emotion for so many years?

Unrealistic expectations, of course.

Thank you, Daniel.

She's in love with an idiot. An idiot who snores.

This is why she didn't share her bed. She remembers. She remembers as if the memory is brand, spanking new; that first night. The night it all started, damn Emma Swan and her damn dimples, stood on her doorstep soaked to the bone with the most ridiculous look of hope on her face.

Like she would ever take pity on something so pathetic. Oh, wait.

Regina rolls her eyes at herself. She _did_ take pity on the damn woman, ushering her inside like an idiot and offering her a robe as she guided her towards the fire in the den before taking her clothes and drying them as though she were the woman's mother.

Worst, thought, ever.

The kiss afterwards was nice. She mistook it for gratitude at first, only for Emma to completely ruin it and claim she'd wanted to do that _for ages_. She's still completely useless at articulating a sentence beyond what a 3 year old is capable.

But that kiss. Ugh.

It all went downhill from there.

They talked, they kissed some more. Then there were the dates, the sex—dear god, the sex. If she'd known how good Emma is in bed sooner…

No, she scowls. That doesn't matter. If she'd known sooner, it wouldn't have mattered. If she could go back in time, she would slap Emma the second their lips touched.

Yes, that, exactly.

"Babe?"

Startled from her thoughts, Regina looks down at the blonde staring up at her. "What?"

Voice groggy from sleep, Emma turns on her side and props her head up with an elbow as she questions, "Are you doing that inner monologue thing with yourself again? You know you can tell me what's wrong."

Regina stares at her at moment before turning her gaze back to the far wall of her room and sniffing. "You snore," she states, feigning indifference as though it isn't the reason she's still awake at 3am.

"Okay," Emma says, drawing the word out. Maybe she should have mentioned that before conning Regina into letting her stay the night. "I'll buy some strips on my lunch break."

"You know it's because you never had your nose properly reset after Robin broke it."

Right, Emma thinks. She hadn't really thought about it, but now that she is, she's pretty sure she didn't snore before that day.

Jealous asshole.

"I'll see about getting it broken again," she says between yawns, falling back down to her pillow. Really, she'll agree to do anything as long as it means she can go back to sleep. It's not as though Robin was the first one to break her nose, and she doubts he'll be the last, but if it'll make Regina happy then she'll keep getting it reset each time if she has to.

Brow furrowed, Regina turns back and questions, "Won't that hurt?"

"Probably," Emma murmurs, face buried in her pillow. "Work too hard for me to keep you up all night. Need your sleep."

Sliding back down beside her, Regina shifts until the space between them is non-existent. "I'll adjust," she whispers. She doesn't want Emma to be in pain. She's cranky from the lack of sleep, that's all.

"Shouldn't have to," Emma mumbles, slowly losing consciousness as she drapes an arm across her waist. "Res… lunch."

This is why she fell in love with Emma. Why, despite her reservations, she had agreed their relationship is at a point where Emma can stay the night and then enjoy breakfast with her and their son in the morning.

Emma is caring, thoughtful, selfless… "Foolish," Regina finishes the thought quietly with a sigh, willing the sting to fade from her eyes as she nuzzles closer to her girlfriend.

So, very foolish.


End file.
